The Murder of Crows/Walkthrough
The Murder of Crows is the sixth mission in Hitman: Blood Money, which takes place during a Mardi Gras Parade. In this mission you have three targets to assassinate, and the option to retrieve a briefcase of diamonds for a larger payment. Kill Mark Purayah II Follow the courier in the red bird suit and once he reaches one of the back alleys (the alley where he goes is randomized each mission, similarly to how Raymond spawns in one of three places), sedate him, dispose of his body (usually there is a trash bin nearby), take his costume and the diamonds. This is easiest if he goes to the left when exiting the hotel. His job was to deliver these diamonds to Mark Purayah II in his hideout, so head to the bookstore located north-west and get up onto the second floor. There is a guard here who periodically goes to Purayah's room, so feel free to sedate him and drag him away (so Purayah doesn't see his body when you open the door) before going into the room to prevent your cover from being blown when killing Purayah. Note: Going to the bookstore (the one guarded by the yellow bird guard) directly is a very bad idea, and will often ruin your mission very quickly. Also, if you control the diamond briefcase, you can put it near the ICA crate in the hotel (the building you are in when the mission starts) and it will not be picked up by anyone else. Purayah can be taken out in a couple different ways. One of the easiest is to plant an RU-AP mine in the diamond briefcase. When you meet Purayah, he's man will instruct you to set the briefcase on the desk, then he will bid you farewell. You can detonate the bomb after you leave the room (do it right after you leave their line of sight or he might take a walk to the balcony and you will miss him), although this destroys the briefcase and leaves you no chance of obtaining the bonus. Alternatively, you can take a much more hands-on approach. When Purayah sits down at the desk or stands by the window, you can sneak up behind him and fiber wire/poison him. Purayah has a walkie-talkie on his body which helps you find the location of his fellow assassins. Once Purayah is dead, quickly drag his body over to the container in the corner. This has to be done fast, as the guard in the yellow bird suit frequently comes into the room (you need the yellow bird disguise in order to remain unsuspected) You can knock that guy out so you don't have to worry about that. You can take the diamond briefcase back, but you should toss it over the balcony outside. Otherwise, the guard will see you "stealing" the payment and open fire on you. After you throw the suitcase over the balcony, you have to make note where it landed and move quickly, otherwise one of the cops will pick it up and take it to the Lost-and-Found, which is smack-dab in the middle of a restricted area. Alternatively, if you leave the diamonds on the floor of the office, as long as he doesn't see anything suspicious, the bird guard will be nice enough to take the case and bring it downstairs, conveniently setting it down next to the MP9s. If getting the walkie-talkie isn't important to you, Purayah can also be killed from afar. There is an alley south of the bookstore, differentiated from the others by a hanging piano. Across the courtyard from the poker game is a drain pipe you can climb. At the very top is a sniper's nest. You can use either a sniper rifle or a Silverballer that has been upgraded with a scope, although it might be difficult to line up the shot. Purayah will stand in the doorway of the balcony to watch the party goers below. A single headshot will take him down, but his body will be inevitably discovered by his bodyguard. You can even kill him from here with an SLP .40 .S, aim towards his chest and it will be a headshot due to the distance. Lastly, you can kill him by bombing him from behind. This is a more preferred approach as you won't need any disguises or custom weapons for this. Just enter the "New Orleans Bookstore" by The Birds' headquarters and sneak past the storekeeper on to the upper floors. The path is relatively linear through an ill-maintained area of the shop until you come upon a dimly lit doorway barred by a couple of planks. This doorway has Purayah's chair on its other side. Simply place the RU-AP mine on the planks and walk back to the street. Detonate the mine when Purayah sits in his chair. It is essential that you leave the bookstore before detonating the mine as guards will rush towards the store after the blast. Kill Angelina Mason Head back to the hotel where you started the mission and go up onto the second floor. Enter the janitor closet where the ICA crate is located (it's marked on your map) and place the diamonds here. It's easier to navigate the map without them, but don't worry, you'll get them back before the end of the mission. Also, get your suit back from the place where you sedated the delivery guy. The usefulness of his costume has expired, and you need to escape with your suit if you want the Silent Assassin rating on the Pro difficulty. Because you picked up the walkie-talkie from Purayah, Angelina's location is now on the map. Angelina wanders from alley to alley, leaving some opportunity to attack her. Many of the back alleys have dumpsters where you can hide a body, but this is risky. Drunk tourists frequently enter the alley to relieve themselves, and busboys and restaurant staff randomly come out to take out the trash. The easiest way to take her down is in the alley just south of the book store where Purayah was stationed. If you look up, you see a piano suspended on a wire. There should be some low crates you can climb up onto against the east wall. There is a small obstacle course to go through, including shimmying along a ledge and jumping across a gap. Don't worry about the men playing poker, they're too interested in their game to notice you. Eventually you will get to a winch holding up the piano. Place one of your RU-AP mines at the winch and make your way back down. Angelina will make her way into the alley at some point. Keep a close eye on her movements, as she is constantly on the prowl. Blow the charge when she stands under the piano. It is recommended you save before doing this, as it takes a couple of seconds for the bomb to go off and Angelina doesn't hang around for long. This method isn't 100% safe and sometimes her body will be discovered due to the bad timing and you won't get SA rating without retry. A good timing is detonate the bomb as soon as she pulls out her walkie-talkie under the piano; this should hide the body and you are still able to grab her gun. If you're too worried about timing, there's another way to kill Angelina. At the beginning of the game, run straight to the alley opposite to the bookstore. Equip a coin and run past Angelina into the corner with the drain pipe. Drop the coin and walk away, while staying away from Angelina. She will go into the corner to investigate. Now sneak up behind her and use the fiber wire. Leave the body there, nobody will ever see it. You can obtain the SLP .40 S and a walkie-talkie from her. Now go and sedate the red bird, take his clothes and briefcase, kill Purayah and Raymond, get your suit back and escape. If you are fully visible to the poker players, push Angelina. She will fall and become unconscious after 1 or 2 pushes. Now use syringe poison to kill her. Don't forget the silenced pistol, you may need it in the next mission. Kill Raymond Kulinsky There are three spots Raymond could be in, but since you have the walkie-talkie, his location will be on the map (if you play on Rookie, he will be visible anyway). All the three clubs are fairly easy to sneak into: *In the Blues Oyster (the blues bar located south), you only have to enter through the back, then enter the kitchen (sneaking through the chef); you'll notice that upstairs will be a waiter making out with a woman. In that area will be a lightswitch. Flip the switch or throw a coin towards them and hide in the closet. Once the couple is gone, your way is clear. If you're disguised as a cop, they will both leave upon seeing 47 without a fight. *In the Rockers Choice (the rock bar located north), all you have to do once you're at the back is climb your way into the window when nobody's watching, then go downstairs and into the bathroom (which is also the kitchen). Pick the lock to the door that leads upstairs when nobody is watching, and you're good to go. *In the Latin Fever (the salsa bar located east), the door at the back leads directly into the kitchen, where you'll find a chef. Make sure he doesn't notice you, go upstairs, and you're all set. Note that in order to enter the clubs, you need to disguise yourself either with the specific clothing for the club you're entering, which is fairly easy to obtain from a clubber in the alleys near the clubs, a cop uniform (which will make sneaking into Kulinsky's room easier) or a waiter's uniform. Once you reach Raymond, take him out. Note that all three clubs have an emergency 'in case of fire' exit on the floor where Raymond can be found, and that is the exit you should use to get back out into the streets. Also note that he will have left a magazine of sniper ammo in the room he is in, he will use it to load the rifle while he is about to snipe the VIP, despite his gun already being loaded. NOTE: A useful trick the player could use to know whether Raymond is in the Blues Oyster bar or not, is when the mission starts, immediately run out of the restaurant and look up at the balcony of the Blues bar. If the player sees the door momentarily open then close, this indicates Raymond is present in that bar. If the door is always closed, this eliminates the Blues Bar from the 3 possibilities and therefore he is either in the Rock bar or the Latin bar. Retrieve Diamonds (Optional) If you've placed the diamonds back at the hotel where you started, then that is where you should go. Take the suitcase, then escape. If you didn't take it before it was delivered, it's found on the 2nd floor of the building with the yellow bird guards in it. Escape Don't forget to carry the diamonds suitcase and be wearing your suit when you escape. Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Walkthroughs